chloe and alek:marriage of hell
by Chloeandaleklover113
Summary: chloe and alek thought they were having a great marriage until they meet a strange man then everything turns chaos


Chloe and Alek: the Marriage of Hell

Chapter 1: Here we go again.

Chloe Petrov had been married to Alek Petrov for a year and was loving every moment of it. She could not help but look at the ring on her finger and the small tattoo on her wrist. She couldn't get a big one, alek understood why. The Mai's usually had tattoos instead of rings but since chloe grew up in the human world,they got small ones. Neither of them minded though, Alek was real happy that he was married to her. After what happened last year, he thought it would never happen. When her crazy ex had kidnapped chloe and she almost died permanently, he was real scared he would never get the chance. Here they were though,both 20 years old and married. We need to go shopping said chloe. We are running out of food,she said. So she and alek got into chloe's KIA soul which she loved.

They went to the store and split to make the shopping go faster. As chloe was shopping, a guy came up and started flirting with her. Chloe just laughed and said hello!, do u not notice the ring on my finger.?. The guy just said "then leave him and come with me, I'm sure I will be a lot more fun. He reached for her wrist when she said "back off sir". He said then stop fighting and just come. Chloe then stopped and smiled and said,well then let him explain to you. The man turned around to see alek standing behind him. Back away from her if you would please said alek very politely. Who are you?, mind your own business Said the man demanding . Just so happens that I'm her husband so if you could please leave now said alek. The man said fine, have her, he walked back. Chloe and alek walked away. Thank you said chloe , he was starting to make me mad. No problem said alek , I wont let anyone take you again he said. The man then said, sweetie ,come back again,see you sometime. Then chloe saw alek's face turn angry. Just ignore it said chloe.

Chapter 2: bringing the past up

Chloe and alek bought their stuff together after that. When they were heading home, chloe noticed as she was driving that alek's fists were really tight. When they got home, alek helped get everything out of the car and put away. He sat down at the table being very quiet. Chloe came an sat with him and asked him being concerned what was wrong. He said It happened again, and I wasn't there to stop it. Chloe asked what are you talking about alek?, he responded Brian. What about brian? Asked chloe. Alek then responded, its like its happening again, you are threatened and ONCE AGAIN I wasn't there to keep it from happening. Chloe then answered first of all ,we had no idea that brian was going to kidnap me, and second and listen to me. You came to rescue me, you stopped him alek.

This thing at the store was just a dumb guy and you WERE there to stop anything from happening she said .I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again,I couldn't live with myself said alek. She then the sad look on his face and got up and put her arms around him tightly. It is not going to happen again, so don't torture yourself like this. He then got up and turned so he could see her face. I'm so lucky to have you he said then hugged her,she hugged her back. Lets go to jasmine's chloe said. Ok said alek,lets go

Chapter 3: the change

As they were heading over, chloe called Amy and Paul to meet them at jasmine's. They got there ,jasmine opened the door for them. They all talked until amy and paul showed up. How are you asked amy when they came in. Good said ,chloe, jasmine and alek. It was about an hour that they had all talked when chloe said I think its time we made dinner, dont you think jasmine.? Jasmine looked over and saw chloe look straight her then the kitchen. Yes chloe I think it is,so they got up and walked toward the kitchen . Amy I need you to come too, we cant both do it said chloe. Amy knowing chloe as long as she did knew chloe was up to something by the tone in chloe's voice, it was nervous. She got up and walked to the kitchen leaving the guys to talk.

As they came in ,jasmine heard the strangest thing come out of chloe's mouth. Get out the ice said chloe,get it now! Jasmine. Jasmine got out the ice then chloe said dump it out back. Jasmine was very confused but chloe pleaded with her to dump the ice. So she did then chloe asked now go out and ask alek for ice, please jasmine just do it. Jasmine went out and asked Alek if he could please get some ice. Sure he said,chloe I will be back, I love you. Chloe came out and kissed him then he left, you can come if u want paul said alek. Paul got right up and followed alek out the door. chloe went back into the kitchen and jasmine said ok chloe ,what is really going on?

Chapter 4:Questioning his mind

You need to explain to me why I just lied to my cousin said Jasmine. Amy was looking at chloe as well with a concerned look. Alek just acted strange today. When we were going to the store, a guy hit on me said chloe. What ! Said amy. Its fine said chloe,nothing happened, just alek acted so strange when we were in the car and when we got home. How? Said jasmine. In the car ,his fists were really tightened and when we got home he just got so sad all of a sudden said chloe.

He started talking about how it was happening all over again and how he wasn't there to stop it again explained chloe. Stop what again? said amy. He was talking about brian again, the man grabbed my wrist and looked like he was gonna grab me when alek came and we walked away. The last thing he said though was see you sometime. Oh said jasmine, and that's all that happened chloe?. Yes said chloe,then we came here. I don't know whats going on jas, I've never seen him act like this, I'm getting scared for him. I'm scared he' s gonna get so mad one of these days and do something stupid.

He will be ok said jasmine who got up and hugged chloe. Amy then said ,what do you want us to do chloe? . Help me with him amy and jasmine, please. I need support for him and he needs faith that everything will be ok. They all stood there when alek and paul were in the hall, paul had the bag of ice in his hand. the girls just stared at alek. Whats going on? said alek.

Chapter 5: Intervention.

Chloe tell me whats going on? Said alek. Jasmine grabbed the ice and put it in the freezer. We need to talk said chloe, I'm not going to lie to you so we need to talk. Chloe just tell me whats going on said alek. Well... said chloe , you have been acting strange alek ever since we left the store. Alek just had a confused look on his face , strange how? said alek. You had your hands clenched then you wouldn't talk to me when we got home she said. What is so strange about me protecting you from a strange man? said alek who was starting to get angry. Is it a bad thing to not let you get kidnapped again! chloe, you still have the scar or have you forgotten. Chloe then lifted up her shirt where the scar of where she was shot was.

YOU THINK I COULD FORGET ALEK! Said chloe , I live in fear every day since that night. You could have fooled me said alek. What is with you? said chloe. Nothing , not a bloody thing said alek. See this is what I'm talking about, your getting angry for no reason. No reason ,well that shows how much you remember about that night said alek. He turned around and went for the door. Where are you going alek? said chloe. OUT said alek, then slammed the door behind him.

Chapter 6: A close call.

Chloe just stood there looking at the door when alek left, then turned around to face jasmine, amy and paul. Let him cool down said jasmine, he just needs some room to think. "I don't know if that will help, we've only been married for a year and a fight happens", this is just great! Said chloe I think jasmine is right said amy, he 's a guy and needs breathing room. I understand why alek is angry though said paul , then everyone turned toward him. Paul then said you should have heard him in the car chloe, he kept talking about how he almost lost you and how hurt he was to see you in such pain. Chloe had to sit after hearing that, then paul said he feels horrible for almost letting you die permanently.

He shouldn't feel so horrible, it wasn't his fault said chloe who was starting to get sad. That's how we guys feel said paul, when the woman we love is dying and we cant do anything, we hate it!. Oh paul said amy,she grabbed his hand. That's how I would feel if someone did that to you said paul. I need to go find him said chloe, she got up ,got her keys and walked towards the door. Chloe wait said jasmine, chloe turned toward her. Please be careful. I will said chloe, she got in her car and drove around trying to find him. Then when she drove to the bridge ,she saw someone and got out. Alek, is that you? Said chloe. The figure then ran toward her with a dagger , chloe jumped out of the way. He came at her again, she tried to dodge him but he got her in the arm. AHH said chloe,then she saw car lights and the figure ran off. Whew said chloe, that could have been bad.

Chapter 7: try to mend things

Chloe came back to jasmine's house with her hand covering her wound on her arm. She came in and jasmine asked any luck?. No I couldn't find him said chloe. What happened was the next thing jasmine asked, what do you mean said chloe. There's blood dripping from your arm said jasmine, come on we need to clean that up. So they both walked into the kitchen where paul and amy were still sitting. What happened? said amy and paul . I went to the bridge and thought he might be there said chloe. I saw a figure and thought it was alek. He came running at me with a dagger and cut me. Anything else happen jasmine asked as she came over with a cloth that was wet with warm water. No said chloe, some car came in before he could do anything else...ouch. Sorry said jasmine as she put the cloth to the wound. I have to clean it up somehow. Its ok said chloe, just go ahead. Have you heard anything from him jasmine asked chloe. Unfortunately chloe, I haven't heard a word from him, I need to get some wraps .

As jasmine got the medical wraps and started to put them around chloe's arm, the door opened and in walked alek. I leave for a half hour and look what happens, you go and get injured said alek. Well I didn't mean to get this, I was out looking for you said chloe. Sorry said alek, I just had to get some room, can we talk?. Chloe then looked at jasmine and jasmine said I'm done ,go ahead. Chloe got up and walked to alek. He took her hand and walked her to the backyard. I didn't mean to worry you said alek,or to make you angry. Chloe then said, I hated that we fought over this, I don't want to fight over something like this again. Do you forgive me for yelling at you chloe? Said alek. She said, maybe...,maybe what?. Do I need to beg?said alek. He then looked at her with sad eyes and chloe just went "oh forget it, yes I forgive you". Alek smiled and said thank you. Chloe then hugged him and said your just lucky I cant stay mad at you.

Chapter 8: The visit.

After they came inside, they all decided it was time to go to sleep, paul and amy decided they would go home. They said goodbye to everyone and left. Chloe and alek usually packed a bag when they came to jasmine's so they got it and went upstairs to sleep. The next morning, as all 3 of them had coffee and having breakfast, they heard a knock. Jasmine got up and answered the door. It was a man in a suit ,who said hi ,I'm Mr. Andrews. Hi said jasmine, can I help you with something? She said. I'm doing an inspection of houses this morning, checking to see if everything is in order. May I please come in? He said, jasmine said sure and led him in.

Guys, this is Mr. Andrews and he's going to inspect the house. Hi said chloe and alek. Mr. Andrews then stepped to chloe and reached out his hand,nice to meet you ,miss?. My name's chloe she said. This is my husband alek. Alek then got up and held out his hand for Mr. Andrews to shake. He took alek's hand and shook it. We should get started he said. I will show you the house said jasmine, and they walked off. Chloe, try to see if you can sense anything said alek. Chloe did and said I got nothing off of him. Like he's not happy you mean said alek. No I mean I cant read anything off of him,like he has no emotions at all. said chloe That's never happened said alek, wonder why. They both got up and followed jasmine and Mr. Andrews until he left. That was very odd said jasmine. How was that odd? Asked chloe. It was odd because I see him leaving and he didn't stop at my neighbor's house. Yeah and I also couldn't get any emotion either said chloe. If he come's around again ,we need to keep an eye on him said alek. Agreed said chloe. Jasmine shook her head in agreement.

Chapter 9: the mysterious man

Days went by and things seemed to go back to normal. Chloe and Alek were good again and things just fell into place. They were both at the park sitting on a bench when alek noticed Mr. Andrews. Chloe look over there ,she did and saw him. OK ,so he is at the park, whats the big deal said chloe. The big deal chloe is that I have never seen him here and come on ,the only people who come here are regulars. We've never seen him around here and don't tell me you have because I know your lying said alek. They kept looking at him when a man approached Mr. Andrews with a briefcase in his hand. Mr. Andrews came up and handed him a big yellow envelope from what they could see. When the man turned around, alek said he is a member of the order chloe!.

No he's not said chloe, Yes he is said alek. Trust me chloe, he is. How do you know asked chloe. I have seen his face before with other members of the order. Its possible that Mr. Andrew's doesn't know that said chloe. Well I'm not willing to take that chance said alek. We need to get out of here now chloe! Said alek,so they both got up and walked slowly toward alek's car. Alek turned around and saw the men were looking at them. Don't turn around chloe, they are looking at us said alek. Chloe did not turn around but got in the car. They went back to jasmine's and the first thing out of chloe's mouth was we got trouble.

Chapter 10: Digging up answers.

Chloe and alek explained everything to jasmine who said ok, lets get started. She pulled out her laptop and said what first?. Alek responded look up Mr. Andrews first. Lets start there then said jasmine. Chloe are you sure you couldn't feel anything from him?. No said chloe, not even a whiff of suspicious or anything. No human should be able to cloak their emotions from you chloe said jasmine. Maybe he knew what she could do and find some way around it said alek. Come on alek, be serious, no one could do that said jasmine. Not unless they were working with the order, which that other man was said alek. I recognized his face which the only way I could tell he was from the order. Chloe remembered the order, The organization designed to kill chloe by any means. The league which Brian's father was apart of and as far as she knew was still alive unfortunately.

Maybe we should look them up first instead of Mr. Andrews jasmine said to alek. Jasmine then said alek you know as well as I do that the order is even harder to find than anyone. It would be a start said Alek , If they were easy to find then Yes it would be said jasmine with a tone. WELL I just don't want the order to come after chloe again! Said alek, forgive me if I'm being pushy! said alek. Chloe could tell any moment things would get ugly so she stood between them and said stop it now you two. Don't start fighting please she pleaded. Jasmine just look up Mr. Andrews please said chloe.

Chapter 11: researching

I think I found something chloe said Jasmine. Chloe came over to jasmine and sat next to her. I found the name of the company where he works she said. I can give you the address said jasmine ,then you and alek can go look at it. Alright said chloe, give the address and we will go. Jasmine gave it to them and chloe and alek went out the door. As Alek was driving chloe asked why did you try to start a fight with jasmine?. I didn't try to start one ,she just wouldn't listen.

I see why you would get mad at her alek but she is the only family you have and this is no reason to start a fight with her. Chloe, the order is trying to kill you! said alek, I don't want to give them the chance to kill another one of your lives and leave you with one less said alek. I appreciate that alek, I really do hun but you cant keep picking fights everyone just because my life is in jeopardy said chloe. You were almost killed for real because I didn't figure it out sooner said alek. You DID get there alek, you saved me and prevented me from staying dead ,you should stop blaming yourself said chloe. I just don't want you in that siuation again and I will do everything to make sure it doesn't said alek. Chloe wished she could understand why he was obsessing over saving her like this but she couldn't. Oh, we are here said alek. They pulled in the parking lot and they got out and couldn't believe what they saw. It was an empty space.

Chapter 12: The real Mr. Andrews

I cant believe it ! said chloe. The work place was a fake said alek, I knew it was too easy. What do we do now alek? asked chloe, I suggest we look around anyway to see what's here said alek. They began to look around even though there wasn't much to find. Chloe was walking when she stumbled, alek caught her before she hit the ground. Watch yourself clumsy alek said with a laugh. Sure laugh it up but it wasn't my fault , I tripped on something said chloe defending herself. Alek still laughing a little said what did you trip on?. That thing back there,she pointed behind her and they walked over. It was a sign for the workplace they had come looking for.

This means that it was here said alek. Chloe with a very confused look on her face said to alek but how could they move something this big without anyone noticing.?. I will believe anything when it comes to working with the order. Chloe then said lets go back to jasmine's and tell her what happened. They got back to jasmines and explained what they saw. I think we need to look him up personally, see who he knows,i can call my mom said jasmine. Can your mom help us? asked chloe. Yes she can,she works with the government,she can look him up said jasmine. Call her up then said alek. Jasmine took her cell and called her mom and got what she needed. What did aunt val say jasmine asked alek. She said give her a few minutes and she will send me the files on him said jasmine. They waited for a few and sure enough there were the files on him.

OK said jasmine, here is what we have on him. He lives alone,no wife or kids, never broken any laws. What about family, brothers ,sisters you know said alek. Let me look ,said jasmine. Oh...said jasmine. Chloe then said what are you oh'ing about jasmine?. He does have a brother, brace yourselves you two said jasmine. His brother is Mr Rezza and his nephew is brian.. Chloe just stood there while alek said BRIAN!.and Mr. Rezza as in the one whose trying to kill chloe! Yes alek ,its him said jasmine. Well chloe said after freezing for a minute, guess we know he is now.. He's part of the family trying to kill me.

Chapter 14: house searching

I need some air said chloe , I cant believe this she said. She started walking toward jasmine's door to the backyard when alek grabbed her hand. Are you alright chloe ? Asked alek being very concerned. I will be fine said chloe,i just need a minute she said, please alek. He let go of her hand and let her go outside. While she was outside, alek came in and sat next to jasmine. I didn't mean to upset her said jasmine. Alek seeing how bad she felt tried to comfort her by saying it wasn't your fault,you didn't do anything.

He then said its that dame bloody family and their stupid vendetta against the Mai. You know what this means don't you alek said jasmine. It means you really need to keep an eye on chloe she said. Alek then said believe me you dont need to tell me, I will be sure to do that. Chloe meanwhile outside was sitting in a chair thinking to herself. I dont want to put alek in danger again thought chloe, but him being him, how do I stop that chloe asked herself. I will just have to bust my butt to keep him from getting hurt she said. After that,she came inside and came to alek and jasmine. Do you think you can an address? Said chloe. Let me look said jasmine, and she found one. It's 23 maple drive, and its wow right here in the city. She gave the two the directions and they left.

They got there and found no car in the driveway. Here is one thing we didn't think about said chloe, whats that? said alek. Getting into the house alek, what are we gonna do, break in? Said chloe. That's exactly what we are going to do chloe said alek. Lets look for some window to break said alek. They both separably searched both sides of the house until chloe found one. Alek came over and told chloe to cover her eyes. As she did, alek broke the glass with his arm and they climbed in. Lets look around said chloe and they started looking. They were in the living room when alek said chloe come over an look at this. Chloe came over and saw pictures of them on the table. It was pictures of her and alek at different times. What is he doing with pictures of us alek? Asked chloe. He then said probably giving them to the order. How could he have taken pictures alek when we didn't see him with a camera. I dont know chloe said alek ,he might have hired someone. I thought we were finally with the order alek, I finally thought we were gonna be in peace chloe said as she sunk into a chair with her head in her hands. Alek got down to her level then took her hands and said I wont let anything to happen to you chloe petrov, there's a reason you took my name. It means I wont let anything or anyone for that matter hurt you. Chloe then looked at him with just sad eyes and alek took her in his arms and hugged her. They just stayed that way for a few until chloe said I love you. Alek then kindly replied I love you too. Lets just keep looking for things we missed said alek. They went back to looking when chloe heard a noise and the last thing she saw was spray in her face.

Chapter 15: buried deeply

Chloe woke up on jasmine's couch with amy,paul and jasmine looking at her. What happened asked chloe, you tell me said jasmine. I thought you guys were taking too long so I came to see what was taking you two. I came and found you the floor unconscious so I grabbed you. Chloe then suddenly said what about alek? Jasmine then said um, then chloe then said what happened jasmine, WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!. Jasmine sadly then said I dont know chloe, he wasn't there. What do you mean he wasn't there?. we were both together. I dont know chloe,all I know is you were there and he wasn't!. We NEED TO FIND HIM! screamed chloe.. Breath chloe said amy, you need to breath for a second. Chloe listened to amy and took a breath. Jasmine called us when she found you, dont be mad at her hun. Paul then said we will find out what happened chloe, dont worry. I'm so scared for him said chloe, we need to find him soon, then she heard her phone go off and it was a unknown number. Hello? Said chloe who is this?.

CHLOE! ,chloe's face strained when she heard the voice on the other line. It was alek and he sounded terrified, Alek!, are you alright? Said chloe. Where are you? She asked. I dont know alek said. Dont have a clue. She then said look around hun, try to see where you are. Alek then looked around and then said chloe..I'm in a coffin. What, what did you say alek said chloe. I cant get out! , I'm underground! said alek who was trying to keep his fear in check. Chloe had never heard him sound so terrified before in her life. We WILL FIND YOU ALEK ,DONT WORRY BABY, said chloe who was panicking now. I love you alek very very much said chloe. I love you too chloe said alek. Hold on alek and we will find you said chloe. She hung up after that. Jasmine then said he's not ok is he?. No he isn't said chloe, he's buried somewhere and in a coffin. He's terrified you guys, I could tell by his voice said chloe. We will find him chloe said jasmine, dont worry. That was easier said than done thought chloe.

Chapter 16: limited time

Where on earth do we even begin to look ! Said chloe who was pacing back and fourth very fast since she got the call from alek. There could be tons and tons of cemetery's around here,he could be hurt,dying well he's already dying and and. CHLOE ,breath said amy. I , I cc cant amy, at all said chloe ,she had tears rolling down her face then she just wrapped her arms around herself and lowered herself to the ground and just cried. Amy and paul came over to her along with jasmine. He means everything to me ,I, I cant loose him said chloe. You wont said jasmine, then amy hugged chloe tightly and paul patted her back. Chloe hugged amy back then her phone went off and she picked it up and said hello alek?.

This is not him but how is he doing? said the mysterious voice WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!,WHERE IS HE! you son of a b, screamed chloe. Ha ha you wont find him said the voice and by the way it's Mr. Andrews. Chloe then said very very angrily: if you so much as touch him . I'm going to kill you, and Its not going to be slow, you ,you !. Chloe,give me the phone said jasmine. She reached and to force it out of chloe's hand. Jasmine then said, amy,paul get her out of here now!.

They both got up and dragged chloe out but not before she screamed IF HE DIES, I WILL KILL YOUUU,LET GO OF ME GUYS!.They managed to get her out while jasmine talked on the phone. Well Mr. Andrews, why are you doing this?. He then said to get revenge for my nephew. Brian jasmine said, your doing this for him!. Yes said Mr. Andrews. That mai chloe hurt him so I now I will hurt him with the one she love's. What do you want said jasmine, we will give you anything. All she heard was laughing then he said I dont want anything except to see her suffer. I'll make a deal he told jasmine. What is it? She said .If she can find alek or whats his name before his time is up then they can go , If not ,well then..You know what happens. .Dame you said jasmine. She will find him ,rest assured chloe will find you. He then said I have no doubt she will, its whether or not he is alive. Better go ,time is ticking and to let you know,he has only a few hours to live so tick tock.

Chapter 17: Racing against the clock

You can bring her back in now amy and paul said jasmine, amy and paul brought chloe in from the backyard. What did he say! said chloe. We only have a few hours to find him before he runs out of air. A FEW HOURS, THATS IT said chloe. We need to start looking now then! Said chloe. Well dont just stand there everyone,HELP ME! She said looking at the 3 standing there. Her yelling snapped them out of it. I will get to work on my laptop, looking at places where he could be buried said jasmine. Amy, paul just please please be my support said chloe pleading them. Chloe you dont need to ask us to be your support said amy,we already are. Paul said yes as well. Thank you guys so much,she grabbed each of them and hugged her.

Her phone rang and she immediately picked up the phone. ALEK,IS THAT YOU! She said loudly. All she heard was breathing then very slowly heard breathing. Chloe...,chl,oe alek said. Alek hun I can barely hear you said chloe, you need to speak up. I can barely talk chloe said alek. She could tell his voice was fading as well by the way he was talking. Alek, Alek you need to listen to me right now hun, dont speak alright unless you need to, got it?.Y,Yes said alek. Chloe then said,you only have a few hours to live now , I need you to really try to remember what you heard when you were taken.

Did you hear water,running, um even animals running , anything alek. What did you smell? she asked him. Very slowly he then said, I smelled gas, I didnt hear any water or anything but I could hear something cutting. It was sounded like it was cutting through something. Chloe then said ok alek,we will go on from there and get you out. I will not let you die ,you hear me, I WILL NOT!. I know you wont said alek. I have to go alek, I need to go so I can come find you! Said chloe. I love you said alek, I love you too alek said chloe. They hung up and chloe told jasmine what he said. With everything he said ,we will find him chloe. I swear we will

Chapter 18: finding him

I'm going to start the search with cemetery's near somewhere with gas said jasmine. Everyone then sat on the couch to look with jasmine. Alright there are 10 places with some sort of gas. 10 is still a big number said chloe,we need to try to lower it she then said. He said he didn't hear water so that's out. Amy then said didn't he say he heard cutting, check for woods around cemetery's. Jasmine did and the number came down to 5 possibility's which from everything alek said was about as low as they could get. Great work amy said jasmine. I try said amy smiling , paul then hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chloe then said ok , 5 is good but we dont have time to look at them all. Alek doesn't have that kind of time! said chloe.

Her phone went off and realized it was alek. Baby, why are you calling me? Said chloe. I wanted to make sure to hear your voice one more time love. If I have to bloody die down here, I want your voice to be the last thing I hear. Alek,dont you dare, DARE talk like that. You are not going to die, we are so close to finding you! said chloe Dont give up alek, please ,please she said. It is alright chloe, your safe ,that's all that matters. I love you chloe and I will always love you...His voice stopped after that,alek,alek answer me. said chloe. ALEKKKK,NOOOO said chloe..Chloe demanded that jasmine look for places that recently had tree's cut. She found one and that was enough for chloe. Jasmine then said, lets go. Amy and paul got into jasmine's car with chloe and they were off.

Chapter 19: Digging up dirt

It took longer than they wanted to get there, they had to go buy shovels first, chloe felt like years had gone by as jasmine was driving. They finally got there , got out ,grabbed shovels and started looking around. There were rows and rows of graves there. Chloe didn't see any freshly made dirt spots. Jasmine then said look for a grave stone then, there has to be a certain one which we will give him away. Split up everyone and look! said chloe loudly. Everyone went in different directions and started to look. After a while chloe looked at her watch and realized she only had a few minutes left before alek's time was up. 3 MINUTES LEFT! Said chloe. Everyone heard and started running up and down until Paul found something. OVER HERE he yelled. Chloe came running and saw what he saw. It said: here lies the Mai alek, may he rest wherever he goes and his wife weep. JASMINE ,HE IS RIGHT HERE said chloe very loudly. Jasmine came running with her shovel along with amy. They started to dig,and dig. They were digging until they hit something.

Chloe then got to the ground and used her hands to dig the rest of the dirt until she found the coloring of the coffin. Help me please said chloe. They all got down and helped chloe lift the coffin up and out. When they got it up, Chloe lifted up the top and there was alek. He wasn't breathing.

Chapter 20: Love conquers all

GET HIM OUT NOW! yelled chloe. Chloe and the others carefully got him out and laid him on the ground. Move said chloe,they moved and then chloe put her hands to his chest and pressed down. She waited till she reached 10 then put her lips to his mouth to breath air. Nothing happened so she did it again. While she was doing it she said dont you leave me alek, you go through all that trouble saying you want to protect me, so protect me. Protect me from having to deal with loosing you she said.

She breathed air into his mouth again and still nothing. Jasmine, amy and paul were watching him. Jasmine having tears in her eyes then said: chloe, I..I dont think he's coming back. NO said chloe,I refuse to give up on him, you hear that alek,i refuse to give up on you. I'm not giving up on you so dont you dare give up on me. Dame it , BREATHE! ALEK! she screamed as she pounded her hands to his chest.

A burst of air came out of his mouth as he opened his eyes. Everyone just let out a breath of surprise and relief, Jasmine slowly cleared away her tears while they were pouring down chloe's face. Alek, dont do you DARE do that to me again or I will.. Alek kissed her before she could say anything. Her body just succumbed to him as she put her arms around him and kissed him back. I will not do that again said alek. I love you so much chloe he said. I love you too. As they got up ,chloe helped alek walk by letting him lean on her. They walked toward the car when they saw Mr. Andrews walk toward them with a gun and chloe couldn't believe it.. It was that creep from the store that hit on her and they were both running for them now.

Chapter 21: Mai's who can survive anything

They ran toward them then stopped. The two men looked at chloe and everyone. Mr. Andrew's said congratulations you found him. Yes now let us go said chloe. Cant do that he said,I said I would let you both go but I never said how. Mr. Andrew's then said Go together in death. Alek despite how weak he was stepped in front of chloe and said get the bloody hell away from her. Both of the men laughed while chloe said not this time alek, he turned and gave her a look. She then said. Let me protect you! This time. Alek reluctantly stepped back. While the others stood in front of him. Chloe then said amy and paul ,dont you dare argue with me, you two need to take alek and get away from here now!, They didn't want too but they did anyway. As they ran with alek, chloe and jasmine stood there with the two men.

Chloe who had enough just attacked without warning Mr. Andrew's. He got out his gun and started firing. Jasmine attacked the other guy. The girls would not give up, Chloe managed to knock out the gun out of his hand. She really didn't want too but she knew if she didn't that they would keep coming after her. She shot the gun and killed them both.

They both got up and walked toward jasmine's car despite how much pain they were in. When they got to the car,alek hopped right out and ran towards chloe. He picked her right up, and spun her around. I'm so glad your alright chloe. I love you alek and I love you as well chloe. Lets go love birds said amy. They all got in the car and drove off.

The day after ,chloe was so happy that alek didn't die. He was right there when she got up and went downstairs. Hello lovely said alek. Hi back said chloe. Amy and paul were there as well. They were all eating pancakes jasmine made. How are you doing? asked jasmine. I am doing good said chloe. I wish it would stay like this but we know that's not gonna happen. Alek then got up and walked toward her,he grabbed her hands and said whatever happens chloe, we will face it together She looked at everyone else who was nodding their heads in agreement. She was glad to have her friends AND her husband by her side. She looked at alek though and knew right then and there that so long as she had alek though that she would be able to face anything.


End file.
